Love Lockdown (2)
Love Lockdown (2) is the twenty-eighth episode of Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on October 22, 2010. Summary Holly J. feels extremely conflicted about what happened with Declan at his party. But was it just a bad decision, or something much, much worse? Meanwhile, if Clare's rebellion seems to be creating common ground for her parents, she has just the thing to bring them back together: her guy-linered, dress-code flouting, atheist boyfriend, Eli. And Chantay may be the only person who really cares about the Power Squad, but Power Squad isn't the only club that got the kibosh under the new discipline code. Can she organize the students to take back Degrassi—without triggering even harsher crackdowns? Main Plot After Holly J. and Declan have sex, they hug and she goes home. The next day, Declan thinks Holly J. is avoiding him, and questions Sav about her after running into him in front of the school. He asks Sav to tell her to call him and a confused Sav says he will. At school, Fiona excitedly asks Holly J. about what happened last night between her and Declan. Holly J. confesses that she felt pressured into having sex with Declan and regrets last night. While at work, Declan visits Holly J., who heard from Fiona that she actually didn't want to have sex with him the previous night. Holly J. tells Declan that she is confused about the entire situation and tells him to leave. The next day, Holly J. is confronted by Sav, who is worried about her. She assures Sav that she is fine and that she will see him in Physics. After he leaves, she checks the Yale website and discovers she had been accepted. Meeting Fiona, Holly J. asks where Declan is and is surprised when Fiona says he is leaving to go back to New York. Holly J. hurriedly leaves school and visits Declan before his flight leaves. She tells him that she made it into Yale, and that they'll both be seeing each other, considering Declan will be attending Yale as well. Declan apologizes and tells her that he is sorry for what happened. Holly J. gives him a final goodbye, for now, and walks out the door, leaving Declan behind. Sub Plot Clare’s wild streak doesn’t show any signs of slowing down. She’s doing everything to get her parents mad at her and not each other, including inviting Eli over to dinner. At the dinner together, things seem to be going okay at first. Eli is well-mannered and talks about how smart Clare is, but unfortunately, Clare brings up Eli’s atheism, his father’s occupation as a shock jock DJ, and his hearse in order to appall her parents. Unfortunately, Clare didn’t think about how much this would hurt and embarrass Eli. Deciding to take rebellion to a new level, Clare's new look and behavior at dinner the previous night doesn’t impress Eli. He demands to know why Clare is acting this way, and she finally admits that her plan is to keep her parents mad at her and not at each other, thus stopping them from getting a divorce. At home with her detention slip for violating the dress code, Clare cannot avoid the inevitable any longer: her parents tell Clare that they’re getting a divorce. Third Plot Chantay continues in her attempt to bring back Power Squad. After seeing in the girl's bathroom a large number of post-its on the bathroom wall, she writes her own telling people to meet at The Dot. A large number of people show up and they discuss how to get the clubs back. Chantay and a number of students then cover Principal Simpson's car in post-its that describe how they feel. Simpson confronts Chantay and agrees to hold a forum so students can discuss the changes, but only if Chantay agrees not to do something like that again. Chantay agrees and they shake hands. Trivia= *This episode is named after [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZwMX6T5Jhk "Love Lockdown"] by Kanye West. *This episode marks the final appearance of Declan Coyne. |-| Gallery= love-lockdown-pt2-1.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-2.jpg Love-lockdown-pt2-3.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-4.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-5.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-10-23-16h24m18s212.png love-lockdown-pt2-6.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-7.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-8.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-9.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-11.jpg love-lockdown-pt2-12.jpg 00032.jpg 002222.jpg clareemosss.PNG Rt.png breakaway0000455.png Breakaway010006.png Breakaway010005.png Tumblr las18huOWO1qepchqo1 400.gif eclare6.jpg dollyj1.jpg chantay1.jpg degrassi-episode-28-02.jpg degrassi-episode-28-03.jpg degrassi-episode-28-04.jpg degrassi-episode-28-05.jpg degrassi-episode-28-06.jpg degrassi-episode-28-08.jpg degrassi-episode-28-09.jpg Rrrtt.jpg Dfgdd.jpg Gfhggf.jpg Erere44.jpg 56565.jpg 55fff.jpg Rteteee.jpg 44rrr.jpg Eeree.jpg Ertree.jpg Ereee.jpg Reteree.jpg Rereter.jpg Theyrehawt.jpg 09 (14).jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards Guest Starring *Ted Atherton as Randall Edwards *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards Supporting Cast *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Wes Berger as Man with shellfish allergy *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont Absences *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= *Mr. Simpson: "Sweet merciful crap." *Clare: '"Come on, live dangerously." *Clare's mom:' '"She's turning in to a delinquent." *Clare's dad: "I'm trying not to harp on her all the time." *Clare: "I'm scared...Eli." Eli: "Of what? Sanity?" *Eli: "Well, I'm not playing that game. You tried to hurt them, but I'm the one who got burned." *Mr. Simpson: "Look, this is Degrassi Community School emphasis on school!" Chantay: "For some people, the emphasis is on community." *Clare's dad: "Your home life must be colorful." Clare: "Less colorful, more black. Eli even drives that hearse outside." *Eli: "This is the real me, Ms. Dawes, I can't just change overnight." Ms. Dawes: "That's a noble stance Eli. You keep on being you...in detention." *Chantay: "Has anyone ever told you you were a genius before?" Anya: "Yes." *Declan: "That's a when...not an if, right?" *Declan: "Oh my God. She thinks I raped her?" *Declan: "I want you in my life Holly J." *Declan: "Do you hate me?" Holly J.: "I regret what happened." *Clare: "You were so cute last night." Eli: Was I? I felt more like a pariah." *Clare "I just need someone to sign this detention slip, stupid dress code." |-| Featured Music= *"Diamonds" by Stef Lang (Heard after Clare's parents tell her they're getting a divorce & when Declan and Holly J. talk.) *"Because I'm Awesome" by The Dollyrots (Heard when the post-its go up on the bathroom wall.) |-| Links= *Download Love Lockdown (2) *Watch Love Lockdown (2) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes